


How to get an overworking Koi home

by NerdsLover



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hacking, Humor, Overworking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsLover/pseuds/NerdsLover
Summary: Y/N wants her husband to get home. What Y/N wants, Y/N gets.





	How to get an overworking Koi home

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my Tumblr: #39 "Plase, come home, I miss you" with an overworking Mycroft.  
> I'm not a native, please, forgive my mistakes.  
> Yes, when I talk about a Koi, I talk about Mycroft... Koi, goldfish... You see? Hum, sorry, I couldn't help it ^^"

Common people aren’t aware of the Government’s actions. If you ask for their opinion, they will complain: prices are too high, salaries are too low, there is too much unemployment, politicians are all liars, teaching isn’t what it was anymore, immigration, public health, misinformation, scandal, criminality… Criminality; what public knows about it, at least, what is possible to disclose to the medias. Maybe… One percent about what’s really happening? If people were aware of, let’s say, ten percent about the threats to which they escape thanks to the Government, they would be far less quick to complain. But you don’t ask to your goldfish to worry about your bills, do you? So, population was kept in a blissful blindness, subjects of Her Majesty were able to sleep at night.

As the master of the goldfishes, the one who has to care about the bills, Mycroft Holmes wasn’t able to sleep at night. Well, maybe he would be if he even had tried… He hadn’t left his office for three days now. Maybe four? He wasn’t sure. Barely eating, even less sleeping, the only thing he was sure about was his country needed him. But don’t ask why, at this time, he doesn’t remember anymore… Watching his little brother running in London after the villain of the week on his computer screen, Mycroft almost jumped out of his skin when he felt his private phone vibrating. Looking up from the screen for an instant, he read the text:

“Hey my Koi 😊 How are you? – YN”

Ah. He hadn’t given news to his wife for three days. Or maybe four. _Heavens…_ Blushing – he wasn’t used to give nicknames yet – and gulping thickly, he answered:

“Hello my dear. I’m sorry I didn’t text you, I had a lot of work… Are you angry? And I’m fine, thanks. – MH”

Just after sending the message, he realized he had forgotten to ask Y/N how she was. It was how he also realized how tired he was. Common people would have found Mycroft Holmes cold, high hat and uncaring, they wouldn’t have been surprised if he didn’t care about his own wife. But Y/N didn’t belong to “common people”. She wouldn’t have married Mycroft Holmes, otherwise. He quickly typed:

“How are you? – MH”

Mycroft was ready to return to his computer, but his phone vibrated again.

“I’m fine, thank you. No, I’m not angry, you James Bond! I know how much you’re important. But I don’t think England will collapse if you sleep at night from time to time, don’t you think? – Y/N”

Here they were. Y/N wasn’t very demanding towards her husband. She was used to often be lonely and to always being kept an eye on. She never asked him about important things about his work, but mostly about his colleagues, a way for her to even show her interest. She never got mad when he disappeared for days, in the middle of the night, without telling her where he was going and for how long. Y/N was, indeed, a very understanding person. So, when she asked for something, Mycroft was always acceding to her request, whatever it was. He didn’t want to break this tradition now, he really didn’t. But he has to: England needed him. So, he decided to act like he hadn’t understood what Y/N was implying.

“Indeed. – MH”

The answer he got made him immediately regret having tried to play the numb with Y/N:

“Ok, I will tell it to you clearly: **_please, come home, I miss you_**. Can’t be clearer. – Y/N”

Hum, no, clearer than that would be difficult. Mycroft wouldn’t confess it aloud, but he was moved by Y/N’s words. She loved him, she wanted him by her side… He threw a guilty look to the computer on his desk. He was really tempted to call for one of his colleagues for them to manage the situation in his place. He almost gave in. Almost.

“I’m sorry my love, I can’t now. I have to be here, it’s all important. – MH”

“Is it your last word? – Y/N”

Mycroft didn’t believe in God, but he would have been happy if there had been a powerful and well-meaning magical force to help him in this situation. _If there is someone up, it’s now or never…_

“I’m afraid it is. I’m really sorry, it has to be done. – MH”

“As you wish. – Y/N”

_There is no one, I knew it!_

Mycroft was returning to his work when his computer started to blast some rock song, it scared him so much, he almost fell from his chair.

_Oh no… Please, not that…_

Marrying Mycroft Holmes implied being special, special to the point of being able to hack a powerful M.I.6 member. To _dare_ hacking a powerful M.I.6 member. Y/N was such a perfect wife…

The proud, but very annoyed, husband was beginning to call his wife when someone knocked to the door of his office. Without waiting for an answer, Anthea passed her head in the room, smiling knowingly at her boss.

“Excuse-me Sir, it seems we have a problem with your brother.”

By Jove! He was only missing that!

“What’s the problem?”

“He refuses to continue his investigation, Sir.”

That was a first time! Mycroft had a little idea about the answer, but he asked anyway:

“Did he say why?”

His assistant did her best to seem bothered.

“Hum, well… Not really… His only answer is “Ask to Y/N”.”

That was a plot against him, Mycroft knew it very well. And he found it even more _lovely_ than Y/N’s earlier request. She really wanted him home, badly.

“Sir… You would also know that all the screens in the building have been hacked and played endlessly lullabies…”

Mycroft smiled to her assistant.

“Would you be so king to call Mrs. Chase for me, please? I’ve got it.”

Anthea left the room and, his computer still playing very loud music, Mycroft finally called his wife.

“Hello?”

“Could you turn this horror off, please?”

He could hear her smirking.

“Excuse-me? I’m sorry, but I don’t know what you’re talking about, my Koi.”

Oh… She was _so_ perfect…

“See, I would like to leave my office, but I can’t go with my computer getting crazy.”

The music stopped immediately.

“You were saying? I don’t know what’s happening, but it was very noisy where you are. What can I do for you?”

“Could you, hum… Make me some tea? I’m on my way for home…”

“Really? What a good idea! I’m so glad you changed your mind!”

Mycroft was smiling fondly and shushed Anthea when she came back to warn him everything was back to normal.

“I didn’t, someone made me.”

“Oh, they must be very great, then.”

“Y/N… If we weren’t already married, I would propose you right now…”

There was a little blank.

“Hum… You’re tired my Koi, hurry, green tea doesn’t wait.”

“Maybe I could marry you a second time?”

Mycroft was pretty sure all the building had been able to hear Y/N’s delighted laugh from his phone.

[Tumblr](https://i-m-sherlocked-twice.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
